Together
by Roerie Sky
Summary: And so, they continue to face the world as they grow older. What better ways to do that than to smile and greet the world together with their hands holding on to one another? Sequel to 'The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven' SasuNaru
1. Sasuke vs Ramen

**Together**

**Summary:** And so, they continue to face the world as they grow older. What better ways to do that than to smile and greet the world together with their hands holding on to one another? Sequel to 'The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven' SasuNaru

**Warnings:** perverted Sasuke, perverted journal, perverted Sasuke, chaos cause by either Sasuke or Sai (mainly Sasuke), a touch of drama, perverted Sasuke, evil schemes (not really), sexual themes, perverted Sasuke, OOCness, a heavy dose of sugary goodness (may cause cavities) and did I mention a perverted Sasuke…?

**Disclaimer:** oh puh-lease… not mine, okay?

**AN: this is – obviously – the continuation of 'The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven' the chibiness will continue, BUT it will progress until their adult days… if you're all wondering why I didn't place the chibiness that will be in this fic on the prequel if there'll be more chibi goodness, the reason is that I only plan for the prequel to be in the time line of one year, just one year and nothing more, and that's where the sequel will take place. the prequel is basically an introduction of some sort for this whole fic… how Sasuke got his journal, how he became a raging perv that should be chained down so as not to wreak havoc (taint Naruto's innocence, really), the connections of each characters and blah blah blah… this fic is about Sasu and Naru's journey together as they grow older, and slowly mature in the process…**

.. S&N Together ..

**(Second Grade)**

**Sasuke vs. Ramen**

Sasuke **hates** _it_.

Sasuke **hates** _it_ so much.

Sasuke **hates** _it_ so much he wants nothing more than for _it_ to disappear.

Sasuke wants nothing more than to wipe out _its_ very existence.

Many times did he wonder why _it_ even exists in the first place.

Before, he doesn't really mind about _it_, he would even indulge himself with _it_ sometimes; after all, he is Japanese by birth and blood. But after finding out _its_ apparent importance to Naruto, he starts hating _it_.

**IT** refers to…

"STUPID RAMEN!" seethes the youngest Uchiha as he glare daggers at the cup of miso ramen lying innocently on the counter. And yes, you're not imagining things; Sasuke is currently picking up a fight on a cup noodles… for real.

"I HATE YOU!"

He is picking up a fight on an inanimate object containing instant noodles with a good amount of sodium.

"DIE!"

Sasuke picks up the wooden stool nearby and he is about to hit the cup noodles with it when Itachi walks inside the kitchen with Naruto and Kurama, this cause Sasuke to freeze on his spot with the stool up above him as he stares blankly at the doorway.

Itachi stares at Sasuke wondering if his baby brother is going crazy.

Naruto looks at Sasuke in a mixture of worry and confusion while Kurama whimpers in concern.

Nonchalantly, as if he didn't just attempt on destroying the innocent cup noodles and screaming his distaste on it, Sasuke whistles a tune before bringing the stool by the end of the counter, climbs up on it, opens the cupboard and takes out the box of cornflakes, close the cupboard and climbs down the stool. He then place the box of cornflakes on the kitchen table and walk to the fridge, opens it and takes out the carton of fresh milk and closes the fridge again before placing it on the table beside the cornflakes. As he continues to whistle, acting normal, he then walks towards the drawer where the bowls are, opens it and takes out one bowl before looking at the three standing by the doorway "Cornflakes, anyone?" he asks with a cute smile.

Itachi's eyebrow twitch, Naruto and Kurama shares a look before looking back at Sasuke. After a minute of awkward silence that cause Sasuke to feel irritated with the force of his smile, Itachi and Naruto nods their head "Sure" they say in unison "And fried chicken for Kurama if there's any" Naruto adds causing the little fox to yip in agreement.

Sasuke then takes out two more bowls before closing the drawer, he then place the bowls on the table as Itachi takes three spoons. Sasuke then takes the plastic plate that Kurama use along with a plastic bowl from the small cabinet in their kitchen – a cabinet that contains Kurama's things such as plastic plate, plastic bowl, etc. – then place the two things down the floor. Itachi then walk towards their oven – which is off – where they keep the fried chicken to keep it warm. He opens it and takes out three fried chicken before closing it, then he place the three pieces of chicken down Kurama's plate, while Naruto pour a good amount of milk on Kurama's bowl.

The little fox bound happily on his human parents and uncle, nuzzling their legs in thanks before going to his food.

Kurama's favorite food is chicken, reason why chicken is always at the grocery list of Kushina and Mikoto. They would cook chicken everyday just for the little fox. So no matter where Kurama is – be it at the Namikaze mansion or the Uchiha mansion – there will always be chicken in any form – like nuggets or fillet – waiting for him.

As they eat their cornflakes in silence, Naruto, of course has to break said silence "Sasu-kun… why are you shouting earlier?" he asks with a tilt of his head, Sasuke opens his mouth to answer but Naruto stops him with another question "Why did you call ramen stupid? You even said you hate it. And are you going to hit that delicious ramen with the stool?" he asks again as he looks at said ramen with worry before looking at Sasuke with a frown.

Sasuke gulps, inwardly sweating bullets at the accusing look that he's receiving from his chosen bride while Itachi looks between Sasuke and Naruto, masking his amusement with a blank stare.

Sasuke hastily shakes his head "Of course not, Naru-chan…" Sasuke starts "well… not intentionally, there's a cockroach earlier on the lid of _ramen_. And I called it stupid because it betrayed you by letting the ugly insect touched it. And it's the creepy insect that I hate" he lies, hiding his distaste on the word 'ramen' before he adds "I'm just getting rid of the filthy butterfly wannabe for you, my love" all with a charming smile.

Naruto would have swoon over the fact that his Sasu-kun is being heroic by getting rid of that pretentious insect for him (after all, that brown insect flies feeling like a pretty butterfly when it's clearly not!). But the thought of said insect spreading germs on his precious ramen is horrifying and definitely disgusting, emotions that easily win against his 'Swoon Over Sasu-kun Mode'.

"EWWW!"

"I suggest we throw it away! It's now filthy after all" says Sasuke hiding his excitement.

Naruto bites his lower lip, he don't want his precious ramen to get thrown away… but the insect… but still!

"It's just on the lid right? We can boil water and sterilized the whole cup with it; the contents are untouched, right? If we do that it would still be safe to eat" Naruto reasons.

"NO!" Sasuke all but screams causing Naruto and Kurama to flinch in surprise. Sasuke composes his self; he clears his throat "I… I mean, that won't do. I believe the lid has a hole on it" he says.

Itachi, realizing immediately the truth behind everything, decides to play along "Sasuke is right, Naru" he says and Sasuke is almost ready to worship the ground that his big brother is walking.

Itachi stands up and walk towards the counter where the ramen lies, and with his back facing the curious and worried blonde, he pokes a hole on the lid before bringing it to Naruto who moves away as if the cup noodles has been contaminated with some deadly virus and would become a zombie anytime soon.

"Here, see?" asks Itachi as he shows Naruto the hole; he could practically hear the offering prayer of worship from his baby brother with the way Sasuke is looking at him.

"Throw it away! Throw it away! Stupid Enemy #1! How could that insect do such horrible things with the food for the gods?" Naruto almost screams as he avoids looking at his precious ramen now contaminated with germs – his belief.

"Right, right" says Itachi as he moves around the kitchen, takes out a plastic bag and carefully place the cup of ramen inside so that it won't spill before he places it down on the side to eat later. Even though he's not a fan of ramen, he's not going to waste food, besides, there's no cockroach in the first place. He's baby brother is just being unreasonably possessive and jealous once again. Itachi rolls his eyes at that.

"Wash your hands Ita-nii!" says Naruto.

Itachi could only chuckle in amusement. He washes his hands briefly before he goes back to his seat to finish his cornflakes.

Naruto is pouting as he eats his cornflakes, mourning at the loss of such wonderful food – in his opinion.

"It's alright, Naru-chan…" starts Itachi as he rubs the blonde's back in comfort "I'll just buy you another ramen. How does twelve ramen sounds to you?" he asks, ignoring the shock gasp from Sasuke and the murderous and betrayed looks that said baby brother gives him. After all, he decides to play along just to annoy his baby brother.

Naruto's face brightens up "Thank you so much, Itachi-nii! You're the best! I love ramen very, very, very, very, very, very much!" the little blonde cheers.

Sasuke stares in shock at Naruto. Did he hear it right? Did Naruto just say he loves ramen very much? And even repeats 'very' six times?

"_That's too much! He loves ramen more than he loves me?!"_ and being the dramatic little raven that he is, he stands up and walk out of the kitchen.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" asks Naruto.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer; he just bolts out of the kitchen and straight to his room upstairs.

Naruto looks at Itachi in a mixture of worry, confusion and hurt. Sasuke never walks out on him without saying anything. He wonders if he says something bad and that Sasuke is mad at him.

Itachi offers Naruto a soft smile "Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. Sasuke is just being a little drama queen, that's all" he says.

"_I guess I have to make it up to him with lots of tomatoes, huh?"_ Itachi thinks with a sigh.

.. S&N Together ..

Sasuke slam his door shut and lock it. He run to his bed and unceremoniously throws his little body on it, lying face down. He turns his face to the side so that he is glaring heatedly at the poor wall before growling.

He stays like that for a good five minutes, glaring at the wall and growling his annoyance, looking like a mad dog with rabies; after that he sits up and starts hitting and kicking his bed in a childish tantrum.

"It's all that stupid ramen's fault! What's so good about it anyway?! It's just a stupid food!" yes Sasuke, it's just a food, no need to get jealous…

"How dare that ramen take away Naruto's love from me?! Unacceptable! Naruto is MINE! MINE! MINE!" … or possessive. Really, no need for that since it's just – not really but still is in a way – a food. But Sasuke being Sasuke would take anyone or _anything_ as a rival or threat if it catches his beloved Naruto's attention.

"Compared to that stupid ramen, I'm much better! I'm very handsome and smart and sexy! I even have a body to drool for!" he continues to rant before blushing madly as he twiddles with his fingers "Well… it's not that Naruto can _eat me_ but… yeah… maybe someday he will…" cue in perverted thoughts, he squeaks, in a manly way of course (ahem, if there's such a thing anyway)

"I guess I should stop reading mother's yaoi manga collection" he says as vivid images of _'eating'_ **YAOI style** invade his magnificent brain. '_Now that's ridiculous. There's no need to stop reading those wonderful books'_ says a perverted voice in Sasuke's head _'It's for the future'_ it adds causing the little dramatic perv to blush harder.

"_Reference for the future…"_ Sasuke thinks with a red face.

Pervert.

Shaking his head to get rid of the various perverted thoughts that his young perverted mind kindly provides, he lay down on his bed and continue to sulk as he thinks of different ways to get rid of _that ramen_ without his beloved angel knowing.

.. S&N Together ..

**One hour later…**

Sasuke is currently in an intense – one sided – battle of awesomeness with a cup of noodles… well, more like a _dozen_ cups of instant ramen.

"What's so good about you anyway, huh? SPEAK! Talk to me and tell me what is it about you that my Naruto loves!" Sasuke almost screams.

"You think just because you have different flavours that you're way better than me?! Ha! Don't make me laugh!" says Sasuke as he points a finger on the cups of instant noodles that are – in his humble opinion – currently polluting their dining table. Why the cups of noodles are there… well, he could only blame his big brother for being a traitor to mankind – again, that's just his opinion.

"You're just a food inside a plastic cup filled with sodium and artificial flavouring!" he sneers "You're not healthy at all!" he then slowly makes his way around the table as if interrogating a suspect for a murder case.

"Compared to you, I'm a healthy boy! I'm a breathing human being and handsome too! I'm a genius by birth and blood and you're just a stupid ramen! You're a threat to mankind! You should just evaporate or disperse or vanish to thin air! Just because there is a _naruto_ in ramen doesn't mean you can take **MY NARUTO** away from me! You are a good for nothing fake food that has the guts to steal my Naru-chan! I saw him first!" okay… to be fair, the first person to ever see Naruto is none other than Tsunade herself since she's the one who gently pull Naruto out of you-know-where back when he's still an infant.

"And even if you have so many flavours…" Sasuke pause before blushing "I'm obviously…" he stops as he feels his face heating up. _'Obviously more delicious'_ a perverted voice in Sasuke's head whispers causing said raven to fidget in embarrassment.

Shaking his head to get rid of such – dangerously perverted – thoughts Sasuke glares at the cups of instant ramen varying in different flavours "You're going to make my beloved Naruto fat! And if he gets fat he might not want to have children anymore! You're going to ruin my dreams and future!" Sasuke shouts before moving to punch the cups of noodles.

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke stops, his small fist an inch away from hitting the cups of instant ramen; he looks at the doorway to see a fuming Naruto and Kurama looking between Sasuke and Naruto "Naru-"

"You think I'm fat?!" asks the angry blonde.

"Naru that's not – "

"I'M NOT FAT! AND HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY RAMEN! STUPID SASUKE!" Naruto then bolts out of the kitchen and straight to their house, Kurama right behind him.

Sasuke could only stare with wide eyes at the spot where Naruto stands just a few seconds ago. Sasuke looks down; his little form starts to tremble before he slowly walks out of the kitchen and up his room. "I upset him again…" he whispers shakily as tears fall down his eyes "I didn't even say that he's fat… I just said _if he gets fat_"

Sasuke then sobs as he opens the door of his bedroom "I made him mad… he won't talk to me for the rest of the day… and he m-might even ig-ignore me tomorrow…"

Sasuke walks inside his room, closes the door and walk towards his bed. He lay down with a heavy heart, regretting his actions.

.. S&N Together ..

Outside Sasuke's room, Itachi lets out a sigh "Then stop being stupid and overly dramatic if you don't want to upset your sunshine" he whispers before walking down the stairs. _"I'll just explain to Naruto the reason for Sasuke's actions"_ he thinks.

.. S&N Together ..

Inside Naruto's room, the little blonde is currently fuming. He's sitting on his bed glaring at the wall across the room with his arms cross against his chest.

Kurama nuzzles the fuming blonde's face with a whimper as if saying 'Don't be mad'

Naruto puffs out his cheeks "How can I not be mad? Sasuke thinks I'm fat! And he's going to destroy those ramen! Just what does he think he's doing?!"

Kurama whimpers again, as if telling his human papa that 'I'm sure he didn't mean to destroy those ramen, and he didn't call you fat'

Naruto shakes his head before looking at the little fox "I don't know Kurama… I'm not really sure what Sasu-kun is thinking. But I saw it with my own eyes, and you saw it too! His fist was very close to knock those ramen out!" Naruto then becomes sad when thought cross his mind "If I get fat for real, Sasu-kun would not want me anymore… your… your daddy will never want to be with me again and he will find someone else who's not fat…"

Kurama whines as if saying 'Don't say that. Daddy Sasu will never do that to you!'

Naruto sniffs, tears brimming in his big blue eyes "We can never be sure, Kurama" the thought of Sasuke leaving him is something that Naruto never want to happen. He may not understand the whole engagement thing that they have for now since he is still a child, but Naruto will always want to be with Sasuke no matter what. And the thought of Sasuke turning away from him is really terrifying.

"Please, just leave me alone for a while" says Naruto sadly as he lay down on his bed and curl up in a ball.

The little fox whimpers and nuzzles his face before hopping down the bed. Kurama walk towards the slightly open door and giving one last look at his upset human papa, he walk out of the room with one destination in mind.

Go to Sasuke and see what said human daddy is doing.

Kurama makes his journey down the stairs, seeing the maid walking to the door the little fox run down faster with a noise to alert the maid. The maid looks at the source of the sound to find their little fox master running down the stairs, guessing that Kurama wants to go out, the maid smile and opens the door for the little fox.

Kurama nuzzles woman's leg as a thank you before running out of the house. The maid could smile widely before she herself walks out of the out to go on an errand.

The little fox makes his way towards their neighboring mansion which is also his other home. Kurama sees his human uncle at the mansion's front porch and he run towards Itachi. The raven crouch down to pet the little fox "How's Naruto-kun?" Itachi asks.

The little fox whimpers as if saying 'He's really upset'

Itachi sighs and pets the little fox "Don't worry, I'll clear this up. Go to your daddy" with that said, Itachi opens the door for Kurama and the little fox runs inside making his way upstairs to Sasuke's bedroom.

.. S&N Together ..

Kurama is currently making his way up the stairs to his human daddy's room, once he's in front of Sasuke's door, he lets out a small bark to notify his human daddy. He whines loudly when there's no answer.

A few seconds later, the door opens revealing a red-eyed Sasuke "Kurama? What's wrong?" Sasuke inquires weakly.

Kurama whines again as he makes his way inside the bedroom going straight to Sasuke's bed. Sasuke close the door and goes back to his bed, picking up Kurama and placing him on his lap.

The little fox tilts his head to the left as he studies his human daddy's face. The youngest Uchiha is obviously sad and regretting his actions. Leaning up, Kurama nuzzles Sasuke's face causing the latter to tear up more.

"I didn't mean to make your papa mad. I'm just upset t-that he would s-sometimes ignore me in fav-favor of eating that ridiculous ra-ramen. And it's not l-like I called him fat. I just s-said that ramen m-might causes him to get f-fat. W-what would I do if your papa cho-choose ramen over m-me? W-what if w-we have a d-date and he stood me u-up because of that ra-ramen? Do you s-see how he would ignore e-everything and eve-everyone whenever he… whenever he eats rame-men? He won't even notice me!"

Kurama lets out a small huff that sounds like a snort as if telling Sasuke 'You're being childish' that causes the raven to frown and pout "Hey! I am a child so I have every right to be childish!" Sasuke retorts.

Kurama lets out a noise of what sounds like a sigh before looking back at his human daddy with a bored expression, and Sasuke realize that if Kurama could roll his eyes, he would probably will.

Sasuke huffs before looking away.

Kurama tilts his head a little before placing his two front paws on each of Sasuke's shoulder, he leans up again and nuzzles the raven's face, whimpering as if telling Sasuke 'You can apologize, and papa will surely forgive you'

Sasuke looks at the little fox with a sniff "Are you sure?"

Kurama whimpers again as if saying 'Of course. Papa knows that you're not the type to apologize that quickly, so whenever you do, he knows that you really regret making him upset. He will forgive you, he always does'

Sasuke smiles and hugs his baby fox, gently petting him "Will you help me apologize?"

Kurama yips in agreement, wagging his thick tail excitedly.

.. S&N Together ..

At the same time inside Naruto's room, the little blonde is still curled up in a ball, crying.

Itachi closes the door gently behind him before he walks further inside the room. "Naruto-kun" Itachi calls softly.

Slowly, Naruto looks at the source of the voice before sitting up "Itachi-nii…"

Itachi smile and sits on the bed beside the sad blonde "You know, Sasuke is jealous of ramen"

"Jealous?" asks Naruto with a confuse frown.

"Yes, jealous. Because he thought that you love ramen more than you love him, you even ignore him whenever you indulge yourself on ramen. You know that Sasuke wants your attention almost every minute, that's why whenever someone or something diverts your attention away from him, he would get really jealous. Irrational, yes, but that's just how Sasuke is when it comes to you. He never wanted someone's attention until you came around. And Sasuke being irrational all the time is because he really loves you. Being in love with someone can make a person become irrational and unreasonable at times, I know you still don't understand it, but in time you will. Just know that it's not Sasuke's intention to hurt you, upset you or make you mad, he's actually crying right now because he knows that you're mad at him"

Naruto looks at Itachi with wide eyes "Sasu-kun is crying?"

"Yes, he is" Itachi answers.

Naruto then looks down "But… he thinks that ramen is making me fat… he thinks I'm fat. I'm not fat but if I get fat, Sasu-kun will never want to be with me anymore"

Itachi smile and ruffles the golden locks "Naru… even if you are bloated, Sasuke will still love you the same, even if you get blind, deaf or mute, or even if you can no longer walk, heck even if you become ugly Sasuke's love will never change. Maybe before he really likes you because of your adorable looks but as the time goes by, Sasuke saw the beauty inside you. Your kindness, your gentle hands, he even accepts the terrible tantrum that you would show sometimes, how you could be brash whenever you are mad. Everything about you Naruto, inside and outside, Sasuke loves all of it. That's why no matter what happen, Sasuke will always be the same Sasuke that you knew and met. He will always be the same Sasuke who thinks and dreams about you 24/7, the same Sasuke who has a policy of 'Naruto First', the same Sasuke who will do anything and everything for you and the same Sasuke who will always love you and be there for you through thick and thin"

Naruto can understand everything that Itachi says but he understands that Sasuke will always be there for him, to hold his hands, to cuddle with, and to be with. He understands that Sasuke will always be the same Sasuke that he cares for and love.

Naruto smiles at Itachi, he wraps his arms around the older boy's neck and says "Thank you, Itachi-nii"

Itachi returns the hug "You're welcome. Now go meet your other half. I'm sure he would definitely apologize for his behavior"

Naruto pulls away with a small grin "Yes"

.. S&N Together ..

Sasuke is currently in the kitchen with his mother and Kurama; they are currently waiting for the water to boil.

Sasuke is sitting on the chair and glaring half-heartedly at the three cups of instant ramen, still bitter at its apparent importance on Naruto.

Mikoto shakes her head at her son's antics while Kurama is staring patiently at the kettle on the stove.

Naruto then arrives with Itachi just in time for the water to boil. When Sasuke and Naruto's eyes meet, Sasuke immediately looks down with a sad, guilty and embarrass expression. Naruto's eyes widen, instantly mistaking that reaction for Sasuke not wanting to see him.

Itachi, the ever supportive, understanding and caring big brother for the two, places a hand on Naruto's shoulder and whispers "He's just embarrass for his actions and sad and guilty for making you upset"

Naruto sighs in relief before he walks inside the kitchen and sits right next to Sasuke.

Mikoto pours the hot water in the three cups of instant noodles before placing them at the table in front Sasuke and Naruto. After that, she walks out of the kitchen to leave the two love birds alone. Itachi picks up and Kurama and they too walks out of the kitchen. Sasuke and Naruto may be a chibi couple but they still need some privacy, especially since Sasuke will ask for the blonde's forgiveness.

Once Sasuke and Naruto are alone, the former takes a glance on the latter only to flinch at the blank stare that Naruto is giving him.

Naruto sighs causing Sasuke to visibly panic. Ignoring his panicking best friend slash fiancé, Naruto looks at the three cups of instant ramen in front of them and ask "Are those ramen for me?"

Sasuke nods his head before slowly looking at Naruto "I'm not bribing you or anything with stu- I mean ramen, those are peace offerings" in one way or another 'bribing' and 'peace offering' almost means the same thing whenever 'ramen' is with either of these words.

Naruto just nods his head before looking back at Sasuke, waiting patiently for the latter to say the magic words.

Sasuke looks down and fidgets on his seat before looking back at Naruto "Um… Naruto… I… I'm sorry for making you upset… and uh… I never said that you're fat; I just said that ramen might make you fat… I'm ju–"

Naruto interrupts Sasuke to ask "If I get fat will you still want to be with me?"

"Of course!" is Sasuke's immediate answer "I will always love Naru-chan no matter what! Because Naruto will always be Naruto! You will still have the most beautiful blue eyes that I love to always look at! You will still have the brightest blonde hair that seems to sparkle under the sun that I really love to touch! You will still have the most breath taking smile that I love to see every minute of my life! You will still have the most beautiful and heartfelt laugh that I love to hear and sounds like music to my ears! You will still be the most beautiful person in my eyes that I will never get tired to watch! You will always be the Naruto that I love with all of my heart!" says Sasuke with a red face to Naruto who's face is ten times redder than Sasuke.

Extremely embarrass; the two of them looks away from each other. After a minute or so of trying to cool off their heating face, Naruto looks at Sasuke with a small smile "Stupid Sasu, just because I love ramen doesn't mean I love it more than you" he says with a still red face.

Sasuke looks at Naruto shyly "You love me more than ramen?" he asks.

Naruto grins at him "Of course, Sasu-kun! Ramen will not be there for me always when I'm hungry; after all, ramen is just a food. But Sasuke will always be there for me no matter what, right?"

Sasuke smile softly "Of course, I will"

"So stop being silly, nothing compares to you. Ramen is just a food, but Sasuke is my only one" Naruto then place a soft kiss on Sasuke's cheek causing said raven to blush and smile brightly.

"Naruto is my only one too!" says Sasuke before kissing Naruto right on the lips, the little blonde could only blush and giggle.

"Come one, let's play!" says Naruto before grabbing Sasuke's hand and leading him out of the kitchen to the garden where Itachi and Kurama are currently playing, the three cups of ramen forgotten.

.. S&N Together ..

**Later that day…**

Sasuke and Naruto are currently cuddling at Sasuke's room while watching some cartoons, Kurama is fast asleep on the floor, tired of running around.

Sasuke's right hand find its way on Naruto bottom and he didn't hesitate to give it a 'loving squeeze' as his mind suggest.

Naruto squeaks before hitting Sasuke's chest "I didn't say you could do that!" says Naruto with a flushed face.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry, Naru, my hand slipped" I'm sure no one's going to buy that excuse, Sasuke, ahem.

Naruto glares at Sasuke – a futile attempt, really – before going back to watching TV with an adorable pout. Sasuke kiss Naruto's cheek before he too goes back to watching TV… but not before looking dreamily at Naruto's squishy bottom and grinning discreetly as he glance at his hand.

"_That butt will never ever change, too"_ Sasuke thinks with a wide grin.

.. S&N Together ..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: and that's for chapter one… I'm sorry for the delay, I was supposed to post on the last week of May but a lack of internet connection prevented me for doing so… I hope you all like this chapter… and just to be clear, this fic will be having a time skip on each chapter, depending on what I have in mind, BUT the time skipping of each chapter will be after a few months like six or seven and mostly year after year if you get what I mean… so yah… I hope you guys love this chapter… review :3**


	2. The Evil Plot

**Together**

**Summary:** And so, they continue to face the world as they grow older. What better ways to do that than to smile and greet the world together with their hands holding on to one another? Sequel to 'The Journal of a Perverted Chibi Raven' SasuNaru

**Warnings:** perverted Sasuke, perverted journal, perverted Sasuke, chaos cause by either Sasuke or Sai (mainly Sasuke), a touch of drama, perverted Sasuke, evil schemes (not really), sexual themes, perverted Sasuke, OOCness, a heavy dose of sugary goodness (may cause cavities) and did I mention a perverted Sasuke…?

**Disclaimer:** oh puh-lease… not mine, okay?

.. S&N Together ..

**(Second Grade)**

**The Evil Plot**

It is a week before the Halloween and inside the room of Grade 2 Section A, Sasuke and Naruto are currently thinking on what to wear for their 'Trick or Treat'… or Naruto is busy thinking while Sasuke is just staring dreamily at his chosen bride. Two figures suddenly approaches them causing Naruto to look up and beam while Sasuke just glances at the two before going back to his 'Watching Naru-chan Time', after all, his magnificent brain and romantic heart have long since declares that the two are not threats to his and Naru-chan's beautiful romance.

"Haku-chan! Sora-chan! Did you both eat lunch already? I have sandwiches left, you two can have it" offers the thoughtful little blonde with a smile.

Haku and Sora smiles at the bubbly blonde before grabbing a chair and seating beside Naruto, "We already ate, Naru, thank you" says Haku.

"I have brownies here, want some?" asks Naruto.

"That, of course, we're not going to decline!" says Sora with a grin.

Naruto smiles brightly before picking up his lunch box, he opens it and offers the brownies to his two friends who gratefully take some brownies to eat. Haku and Sora are among the scholars from the House of the Children of Mother Mary, the two are also the same kids that Naruto has given gifts during the Christmas party at the orphanage last year.

The two have been friends with Naruto since their meeting at the orphanage, reason why the blonde is delighted when he finds out that Haku and Sora are his new classmates.

Haku and Sora bites at the brownie they're holding, glancing at Sasuke before shrugging.

"Ne, Haku-chan, Sora-chan, are you two going to go 'Trick or Treat' this Halloween?" Naruto asks.

Haku and Sora looks at each other before looking back at Naruto "No, not this year, we need to do a lot of things you see" Haku starts "Like helping around the orphanage and studying" Sora adds.

Naruto nods in understanding "I see, next time the two of you should come along with us. It'll be just Sasuke and I, you see. The others have things to do, too. They won't be able to tag along"

Haku and Sora just hums in understanding before eating more of the delicious brownies that Naruto offers, sharing a secret evil smile on each other that neither Naruto nor Sasuke notice.

.. S&N Together ..

**Halloween…**

Sasuke smile as he look at his dear blonde bouncing, excited to go 'Trick or treat'. Sasuke is wearing a vampire costume, while Naruto choose to be simple; wearing a white shirt, white short, white tennis shoes and cute small angel wings on his back. The cute little angel is also carrying a small basket that'll be filled with sweets later.

Itachi – who is dressed black from head to toe with a pair of red contacts in his eyes, looking like a drop dead sexy vampire – smirks discreetly, he knows something that Sasuke and Naruto doesn't.

As they walk away to go trick or treat, Madara – who is looking out of his window – stares at the little couple before he chuckles darkly.

Tonight is going to be fun.

.. S&N Together ..

**Thirty minutes later…**

Sasuke looks at Naruto who is currently beaming and blushing softly at the same time. He then glance at his angel's basket that's already overloading with candies and other cavity-giving sweets that he didn't bother to name, Sasuke briefly look down on his own basket half-filled with candies that he would later give to his beloved Naruto before looking back at said blonde's basket then to Naruto's happy face.

Sasuke can't help but chuckle a little.

Truth be told, the candies on Naruto's basket are more than that. Itachi actually bring two paper bags with him, one of the paper bag is already filled with sweets while the other is half-filled with sugary treats as well. All of those are Naruto's… alone.

Nagato informs them that whenever Naruto goes 'trick or treat' he would always get lots of candies, reason why there should always be two paper bags for all the candies and other sweets that Naruto would receive.

It didn't take long for both Sasuke and Itachi to understand why, because the lady from the very first house they knock to only takes one look at Naruto before she blush and squeals then put almost all of the candies she's keeping in a small box – all to be given to children – to Naruto's basket and placing a few at Sasuke's basket.

The lady pinch Sasuke on the cheek before going back to a squealing and blushing mess as she gush about Naruto spouting 'cute angel on Hollow's eve' and blah blah blah. That's why within thirty minutes, Naruto already has a paper bag full of candies and another one that will eventually be filled with cavity-and-diabetes-giving sugary treats within a few more minutes.

Itachi gently take Naruto's basket from said blonde before placing all the candies inside the paper bag, once done, he returns the now empty basket to Naruto.

Sasuke looks up at his big brother to say something when he notices that Itachi suddenly jolts from surprise, he raise a brow in question. Itachi shakes his head a little before taking out his phone from his pants' pocket. He waves it a little to Sasuke as an answer to his brother's question.

Itachi read the message on his phone, doing his very best to stop the wide evil grin threatening to show on his face. He put his phone back in his pocket and looks at Sasuke who is still looking at him questioningly.

"Sasuke, can you and Naruto continue without me?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke stare at his big brother then ask "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes" Itachi replies with a nod "I'm sorry, I need to pick up a few things for uncle Madara. He would also like to express his apologies" he then turn to Naruto "There's thirty minutes left before you two needs to go back home. Once you two are done, return home immediately, uncle has a cake and ice cream for you both" Itachi adds. Naruto nods "Yes, Ita-nii" he says.

"Don't worry, aniki, we'll be fine. There are many kids around as well, and we'll visit ten more houses before we go back" says Sasuke.

"Alright. Naruto-kun, I'm going to bring these with me, I'll give it to your mom so you can have it later"

Itachi gives them a few reminders one last time before walking away. Once he's far away from the chibi couple, he glances back before turning to his left where a shortcut to his destination is. He chuckles evilly, his prosthetic fangs showing off, scaring a few children unfortunate enough to pass by him and causing them to pee on their pants or whatever they are wearing before running away in horror screaming 'real vampire' at the top of their little lungs.

.. S&N Together ..

Nine houses later, Sasuke and Naruto finds themselves standing in front of an eerily looking manor.

The last house that they are going to visit.

Naruto clutch Sasuke's arm, partially hiding behind the chibi raven "Um… Sasuke… can we search for another house? T-that house l-looks s-scary…" says Naruto with a whimper. He may enjoy going on 'Trick or Treat' but he dislike scary stuff. He hates ghost and other 'living dead' thingies; he's downright scared of them.

Sasuke look at his chosen bride; Naruto has a scared look on his face, trembling slightly, plump lips in a small pout, big blue eyes a little moist with unshed tears… Sasuke blush a little, he knows it's bad and shouldn't think of _that_ in this situation but he still can't help but think _how cute_ he's dearest angel is.

Sasuke could feel a strong sense of bravery welling up inside him; if his Naru-angel is scared, then, it's all up to Sasuke to protect him and make him feel safe.

"It's alright, Naru-chan, it only looks like that because there are no lights" says Sasuke. The house is big, without any lights on; the streetlights are the only ones that provide them a view of the manor.

"They probably didn't pay their electric bills" Sasuke mumbles. Holding Naruto's hand, Sasuke push open the gate and walk towards the house with Naruto frantically looking around.

Once they are in front of the double door, Sasuke uses his other hand that is currently holding his basket of candies to knock on the door a few times "Trick or treat!" he says loudly.

One of the double doors slowly opens causing Naruto to 'eep' and cling on Sasuke "S-Sasu-kun!"

"It's alright, Naru, I'm here" Sasuke knows that they should leave so that his beloved sunshine won't get scared anymore, but for some reason, something's telling him to go inside with Naruto. And he did, he walk inside with a reluctant and scared Naruto clinging to him.

Once inside, the door suddenly closes on its own. "Sasuke!" Naruto shrieks before whimpering when a few candles suddenly lights up on its own. Sasuke squeeze Naruto's hand to comfort him, raising a brow as he looks around "Wow… for someone who doesn't pay electric bills, your house is automatic, are these tricks powered up by a generator?" he asks aloud.

Naruto looks at Sasuke with a scared and confuse look "Sasu-kun?"

Sasuke looks at Naruto with a small smile "Don't worry, Naru-chan, they're just using a generator. They probably want to scare us. If they try anything, I promise I'll protect you, so don't worry"

Naruto blinks "Generator?" he asks "They're using generator?"

"Yes, and the candles are automatic, some sort of new technology, I guess" answers Sasuke, Naruto sighs before relaxing, though he's still freak out by everything.

Feeling braver than ever, the chibi vampire walks further into the house with the cute chibi angel beside him; they walk up the stairs, Naruto glancing around wearily. They stop once they realize that there are no more 'automatic candles' to light their way, just the light of the full moon shining through the windows of the hallway.

"Sasu-kun… we should go out now… u-um… t-this place is scary"

"Everything's fine, we're just going to search for the owner of this house. I'm going to tell the owner the importance of paying your electric bills on time before asking him to give us candies or else…"

"Or else…?"

"I'll bite the owner to death*****" says Sasuke biting at the air to show off his prosthetic fangs courtesy of Konan.

With that, they continue to walk down the hallway, their footsteps the only sounds that they could hear. They stop when they come across an open door, Sasuke push open the door wider "Home owner! Are you here? We need to talk!" he says loudly before walking inside the room with a trembling Naruto behind him.

"Sasu-kun… we should really go" says Naruto weakly before freezing on his spot, he could feel his hair standing up from the roots. There's something or someone right behind him, he could feel it.

Naruto gulps and ever so slowly, he looks behind him but finds nothing. Yet the feeling of someone or something watching him is still there. He's about to look at Sasuke when something on the floor catches his attention, he looks down only for his eyes to bulge, dropping his basket of candies in the process.

A head.

A human head.

A rotting human head on the floor looking up at him with its yellow eyes, it opens its mouth to let out a creepy sound that catches Sasuke's attention causing said raven to drop his own basket of candies and freak out… in a manly way, people, in a manly way!

Naruto screams, and Sasuke being Sasuke (the heroic Sasu-kun that Naru-chan loves), puffs out his chest with so much pride and bravery as he ignores his own fear, kicks the head on the floor with so much force it flies up before hitting the wall with a sickening crack.

"GOAL!" says Sasuke with an excited grin before dragging Naruto out of the room "STUPID HEAD!" Sasuke shouts before closing the door with a bang.

If they stay inside though… they would notice the sparks of electricity on the now broken human head.

Naruto looks to the left and is about to drag Sasuke back down to the main hall and out the scary manor when he sees a headless body of what looks like a priest wearing a black robe standing a few feet away from them, its back – Naruto guess – is facing them. Sasuke drags Naruto to the right which leads them further into the house, they then turn to the right again but not before seeing the headless body turns towards them and sees that on its hand is a head of a man causing Naruto to shriek.

Sasuke opens the door of a random room and drags Naruto inside before softly closing the door as the two of them leans on it and slides down the floor.

.. S&N Together ..

Back at the, ahem, said headless priest… "Are they gone? I heard Naruto's shriek" whispers a voice.

'_They're gone, Kisame. Hurry and go back to the control room'_ is the instruction that, Kisame, receives through his headset.

"Yes, Madara-san" says Kisame before opening the buttons in front his face to reveal his head, he looks at his hand and freaks out, dropping the head and kicking it in the process before realizing that it is a robotic head and that they are currently giving tricks to Sasuke and Naruto.

'_Hey, be careful. I worked hard on that head, the other head is already broken no thanks to Sasuke'_ says another voice from the earpiece "Sorry, Sasori, I just freaked out a little" Kisame says through the mouthpiece of his headset.

'_You're fault for freaking out'_

"Can't help it because it looks real" Kisame grumbles before making his way to the stairs, forgetting that he is wearing a long garment, Kisame steps on it and ends up tumbling down the stairs.

"Ugh… that… hurts…"

.. S&N Together ..

At the control room somewhere inside the manor; Itachi, Madara, Kakashi, Nagato, Konan and Sasori could only roll their eyes while Deidara and Hidan snickers.

"A-amazing way to f-fall down!" says Deidara in between laughs.

Now, let's go back to that fateful day that this – not really, but still evil – 'Evil Plot' has been created.

***the ever present 'Flashback'***

**September, and Uchiha Madara is just minding his own business, reading a book inside the library of the Namikaze household. It's Sunday and there's nothing he could do, he's already done with his paperwork for their company and he just wish to relax for the rest of the day.**

**So really, Uchiha Madara is just minding his own business reading 'The Odessey' of Homer at the Literature section sitting on the floor when he hears something…**

"**But I hate scary stuff" says an all too familiar voice.**

"**Don't worry, Naru-chan, if you get scared, I promise I'll be there to protect you. I will hold your hand so you won't get scared"**

**Madara realizes that he must have been too busy reading to notice the chibi couple enter the library, and considering the volume of their voices, they are probably not far away from where he is. They are, Madara thinks, probably looking for a dinosaur book somewhere at the Science isle and that Itachi asks the chibi couple to search for it.**

"**Promise?"**

"**Promise! Cross my heart, hope to die, even if the lightning strikes me!"**

"**Aww… Sasu-kun, no need for that, I will be lonely if you leave me and go to heaven"**

"**Sorry, but, yes, I promise to always protect you and be there for you. Though, you know, I know another way to go to heaven without dying… after all, I already saw the Heaven's gate" this causes Madara's eyebrow to arch up.**

"**Eh? Really? How?"**

"**Um… w-well… I uh… I can't te-tell you yet… but w-when we grow up… ahm… we uh… we can go to paradise together… and um…"**

**There's a gasp and then "Sasuke! Your face is extremely red!"**

"**I-I'm fine! I'm fine, really… let's go, brother weasel is waiting, and I already find the book that he asked us. Why did he even place it here at the Science section?"**

"**Do you think once we're older we can travel the world to search for the fossils of dinosaurs?"**

"**That would take a lot of time, Naru…"**

**There are footsteps and then the sound of the door closing a little louder than necessary.**

**Well… that confirms Madara's ever-so-intelligent-guess, they are somewhere at the Science isle searching for a dinosaur book that Itachi asks them to find… OR, Itachi **_**places**_** that specific dinosaur book at some random bookshelf – like Biology, Botany or Anatomy – of the Science section and **_**asks**_** Sasuke to **_**find it**_** for him; Naruto just tags along because he's sweet and kind like that.**

**Madara goes back to reading the book in his hand, but after a good fifteen minutes, he closes it and ponders on the conversation between Sasuke and Naruto, ignoring the very perverted suggestion that Sasuke provides Naruto.**

"**Hmm… scary stuffs, huh… and Sasuke being Naruto-kun's knight in shining armor… interesting…"**

**A week later, Madara is sipping his tea as he makes himself comfortable on the chair in front a coffee table at the Uchiha garden, unaffected by the intense stare that his nephew, (the ever so sexy, handsome, sexy, genius, sexy, King of Ice, sexy, hot and uber sexy) Itachi, is currently giving him.**

**Said – sexy – nephew is sitting right in front of his uncle, wondering if his uncle is really losing his mind. After all, who in their right mind would even think about **_**that ridiculous plan**_** involving pre-teens and kids? That stupid plan might even cause trauma to the victims and multiple injuries to boot.**

**Itachi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to make a sense at his uncle's plan made of absolute non-sense.**

**Madara places his cup of tea down the table and opens the book on his lap "I can assure you, Itachi, no harm will come to everyone"**

**Itachi opens his eyes and stare at his uncle once again "Why, pray tell, are you doing this?"**

**Without even looking at his nephew, Madara answers "To boost Sasuke's confidence"**

**With an eyebrow arching up, Itachi asks "His confidence? Or his ego? With your ridiculous plan, uncle, Sasuke's already big head will grow bigger. And what about Naruto-kun? He will definitely get traumatized by everything"**

"**He won't, because Sasuke will be there with him all throughout"**

"**With all due respect, uncle…"**

"**Itachi, Itachi, Itachi… I know what I'm doing. And believe me; with Sasuke right beside him, Naruto-kun will be fine. I can understand your concern and reluctance, but I'm not doing this to scare the living daylights out of Naruto and traumatized him and make Sasuke's head so big it would eventually explode, I'm doing this for something else"**

"**Something else?"**

"**Yes, for something else. It's for their bond"**

**Madara closes the book in his hand, places it atop the table and finally looks at Itachi "The two of them are growing up, Itachi. And the time will come when Naruto will finally realize and understand what love really is, what engagement is and that those kisses, hugs and hand holding that they always share means so much more to Sasuke. We both know how Sasuke's mind works, how an Uchiha's mind works. That specific trait might not work on you but it works and still is working on both your father and brother. Your mother is your father's first love; Naruto is Sasuke's first love. Your father never stops courting your mother way back when they're still young, and up until now, your father still continues to do so. Just to prove to your mother everyday how much he loves her and how much she means to Fugaku. The same thing will surely apply to Sasuke. Once Naruto matures, he will realize and understand everything, and I am sure that he will take a step back to think everything about him and Sasuke. Sasuke will definitely break if in the end, he won't be able to have Naruto. I'm not doing this to teach Naruto to love Sasuke, Itachi. Love is something that a person can never teach to someone, it is not something you can have that easily and expects it to last, it is not something that you can buy at some random store at the cheapest price, it is not something that you can give out like it is an extra change, and I will never do that for Sasuke and Naruto. What I am doing is simply to show Naruto that no matter what happen, no matter what his choices will be in the future, that Sasuke will always stand by his side. That he can rely on Sasuke. I can't predict the future, but I believe that Sasuke will always stay true to his words. My plan is not to traumatize any of them; it is to simply prove to Naruto that even if they don't end up together, Sasuke's hand will always be there for him and him alone to hold on to whenever he needs comfort. When Naruto grows up and looks back to that day, he will realize, that all throughout that event, Sasuke never once let go of his hand. Sasuke never once and never will let him go"**

**Itachi stares at his uncle, and Madara stares back at him. After a few minutes, Itachi lets out a sigh as he run his hand through his hair "Don't you have other way to do this?"**

"**Those other way will eventually hurt them"**

**Leaning back on his seat, Itachi looks up at the clear blue sky before looking back at his uncle "And what do I get in return if I were to help you?"**

**Madara smirks "I thought you would never ask. A supply of Pocky for one year and a V.I.P access to the factory of Glico here in Japan where you can take all the Pocky you want on Pocky Day"**

**Itachi reaches out his hand to his uncle for a handshake "It will be nice working with you, uncle. As long as your intention is good, then there's no problem, just make sure that no harm will come to my two baby brothers"**

**Madara shakes his hand with a grin. Now, it's time for him to convince the others.**

**(With Kakashi)**

"**I have a plan to make Sasuke and Naruto much closer" says Madara to a porn-reading Kakashi.**

"**Okay, I'm in" Kakashi says after a few minutes.**

**Madara raises a brow but says nothing.**

"**I'll recruit some more accomplices" Kakashi adds, Madara just grunts.**

**(With the members of Akatsuki minus Itachi)**

**After explaining to Nagato and the rest of Akatsuki his reasons, the leader of the group stares intently at Madara "It's only for Halloween" Nagato states.**

**Madara nods his head "Yes, only for Halloween, and only once. There won't be a second time"**

"**No one will get hurt"**

"**Well, Sasuke might fight back. But aside from Sasuke's predictable actions to protect his sunshine, there'll be nothing that will give everyone injuries"**

**The members of Akatsuki looks at each other then back to Madara "Are you sure that your plan will work and Naru-chan won't be traumatized?" Konan asks.**

"**Yes" is Madara's reply.**

**Nagato looks at the handkerchief in his hand with their clan's symbol before nodding slowly "If Itachi agrees and your intention is good, then I guess we can cooperate" he says then looks straight at Madara's eyes "But… if I see a tear on my cousin's face, my group will immediately back out and take Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun with us" he adds.**

**Madara gives a curt nod "Deal"**

**(With Sasuke and Naruto's group of friends minus the SN Brigade)**

"**We're going to scare them on Halloween?" Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Sakura and Ino along with the new additions to the group – Haku and Sora – ask in unison while Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Neji, Hinata and Sai just look at each other.**

"**Yes" is Madara's answer before adding "In return, I'll treat you all to ice cream and cake… and a trip to the amusement park and then to the beach on summer next year"**

**Madara has to cover his ears at the loud cheers that he gets in return… except for Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara and Neji who stare at him, while Sai smiles his ever present smile and Hinata fidgets.**

**Gaara wonders if he should drag his big sister and big brother with them.**

**(With the three members of SN Brigade – namely Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo)**

"**No" says Karin as she cross her arms and stares at Madara with a defiant air. Suigetsu and Juugo just watch from their seats. Itachi is standing at the corner, watching their interactions.**

**Madara blinks, he already expects Karin to say 'no'. Nagato tells him that the main reason why Karin immediately agrees to transfer to Konoha is to drive away Naruto's rumored fiancé, stating that said cousin is way too young to be engaged to someone. Nagato tell him tales about Karin scaring other children away from Naruto, how the girl would always stand in front the blonde whenever there are bullies, and how Karin would always stay beside Naruto whenever the blonde is sick. Madara knows how much Karin cares for her cousin and that it would be really tough to convince her. Bribing her is out of question, he can't do that to a person who takes pride in protecting someone. Bribing Karin would make him look like a bad adult.**

"**Naruto won't get hurt. I can assure you that"**

**Karin shakes her head "My answer is still no. I won't scare my favourite cousin. It's not good for his poor, soft heart. He hates scary things, I don't want to scare him, I don't want to make him cry"**

**Madara beckons Karin to come closer to him, when the girl is right in front of him, he place a hand on her shoulder and gently drags her with him to the window. Madara nods at Karin before looking out the window.**

**Karin looks up at Madara before she too looks out the window, her eyes brightens upon seeing her favourite cousin.**

"**What do you see?" Madara asks.**

"**Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun" Karin answers immediately.**

"**What else?"**

**Karin blinks before answering "Naru-chan's happy face, and Sasuke-kun's gentle smile that he always shows to Naru-chan"**

"**I won't hurt them, Karin. I just want them to get much closer to each other. My plan is twisted, yes, I know that. But I just want to let Naruto know, that throughout everything, Sasuke will always be there for him. Even if Sasuke is still young, I've never seen him this happy. He always wears a smile every time Naruto is with him. I've seen him watching Naruto contently while your cousin sleeps, I've seen him smiling to himself whenever he sees something that reminds him of Naruto, I've seen him listening intently to someone talking about Naruto before grinning with pride at all the good things that others would say about Naruto before pretending he doesn't hear a thing. I caught him secretly taking away those candies and other sweet stuffs that Naruto often eats before replacing them with something healthier like fruits and milk and Naruto would wonder how it got there and where his candies are before shrugging. Minato and I caught Sasuke wiping Naruto's dirty shoes clean with his own handkerchief before quickly placing it back on where he got it and going back to Naruto. I noticed him eating too little on the food that he and Naruto would share. When he found out the reason why Naruto would always have his health check, Sasuke began reading medical books and looking at dictionaries for the meaning of difficult words, he always checks Naruto's temperature in the most discreet way he knows and Naruto doesn't even realize what Sasuke is doing. I also caught him meeting up with Orochimaru and Tsunade asking them to teach him about the wonders of pulses and how to know if it's normal. And after all those meetings with Tsunade and Orochimaru, I noticed how Sasuke's fingers would linger on Naruto's pulse whenever they're holding hands, checking your cousin's heart beat almost every day. How he would also check if Naruto's breathing is normal. There are many more things that I found surprising about Sasuke, he's still way too young, but he's willing to learn a lot of things all because of Naruto. I've never seen Sasuke this eager to learn a lot of things; I've never seen my nephew acting this mature before, Karin, and all because Naruto is by his side. It's also thanks to Naruto that Sasuke is like this, he taught Sasuke things like sharing and being selfless. I just want them to always be with each other no matter what happens, no matter what future holds for them. I just want to continue seeing them happy together and looking after each other. It would be really sad and painful if in the future they would part ways. I don't want to see my nephew broken; I don't want to see the smile on Naruto's face disappear. I want to show Naruto that Sasuke will never abandon him, I want to show Sasuke the amount of trust and faith that Naruto places on him and that he should treasure it. I want to show them, that even if they don't end up together, they could still be with each other, as the best of friends who could watch each other's back. That maturity and realization of the real world should not let such beautiful bond crumble down just because they are no longer young and naïve"**

**Itachi, Suigetsu and Juugo listens to Madara, feeling their chests tightens at the thought of Sasuke and Naruto parting ways, young they may be, none of them would be able to take it well if they ever part ways with a friend. Madara then looks down at Karin "I don't want them to walk the same road I once walked through" he says, his face turning into a somber one.**

**Itachi decides then to leave, realizing where this is going. He already knows his uncle's story, he wish to give Madara a privacy to talk with Karin. He ushers Suigetsu and Juugo to follow him outside and the two follows without a word, closing the door softly behind them.**

**Karin stares at Madara then to the chibi couple outside and back at Madara again "What happened to you?"**

**A sad smile appears on the man's face and he looks out the window to watch Naruto and Sasuke again "I had a best friend who was fifteen years older than me. That guy, even if we were from different clans, he became my babysitter. He was there for me when I lost my brother, and I was there for him when he lost one of his two brothers. We're always together, and even if our schedules don't match at all since he's working as a doctor and part-time professor while I'm still a student, we always managed to find a way to spend time with each other playing video games, fighting like idiots and watching our favourite sport. His brother would always roll his eyes at our antics. Well, what happened was, I found out that the teacher I was in love with was already engaged to him, and that they already had a son before they could even marry each other. He never told me that he already had a son at the age of fifteen, and I thought I knew everything about him. He knew that I loved her, but he never said a word. Things became awkward after that, I kept asking myself why he never said a thing. On their wedding day, I refused to be the best man, but I was there. I don't want him to think that I'm holding a grudge against him, or that I'm still bitter about what happened. But the thing was, I could barely look at him, I could barely look at them. As his best friend, I stayed there throughout the whole event, doing my best to keep my heart in check, my emotions in control. So when I finally got home, I cried myself to sleep. She was the very first woman I ever came to love, but she's already with my best friend, that really hurts. I avoided him, because I want to forget; went overseas for college, after that I made myself busy with our company, ignored all his mails, declined all his invitations to meet up, pushed him away whenever he went to see me. That went on for years, until I finally gave in. I can no longer ignore my best friend, my heart can no longer take the pain I was inflicting on myself. He wasn't getting any younger, and the more he aged, the more he got weak and sick; fear and pain already took its toll on me. I called him, we met up and patched up things; repaired our damaged friendship. I apologized for all the pain I caused him; I apologized over and over again. He apologized too for what he did, I forgave him, and he forgave me. We managed to become the best of friends once again, laughing and remembering the good old times, making fun of everything or everyone we saw; his wife and brother would roll their eyes at our antics. Before he died, he told me the reason why he never told me anything. He told me, that he can't find it in his self to tell me about her. That he don't want me to get hurt but ended up hurting me more than he could ever imagine. That every time he found his courage to confess to me everything that I needed to know, I would talk about her with the expression that always deflate his courage over and over again, taking away my rights to know the truth. I smiled and told him he's stupid, he just laughed and said he really was. But things were already fine with us, so hearing the truth doesn't hurt at all. Well… it stung, a little, but after a good laugh, it was gone. The friendship that we built since we were young managed to win against the pain that the truth provided that time. Funny thing was, instead of telling his wife how much he loved her for the last time, he told me that he was glad to have me as his best friend even if our age didn't matched at all, he told me that he's grateful to have me. I told him that I'm glad and grateful to be his best friend, too. I told him that I'm grateful that he never once gave up on me. He died with a smile on his face"**

**Karin wipes away the tears on her face as she listens to Madara. "I know how Sasuke's mind works; I saw the same thing on Fugaku after all. He will continue to love your cousin no matter what. I'm not sure about Naruto, but I know that his loyalty to a friend knows no bound; I saw the same thing on Minato, you see. The day will come when Naruto will realize that Sasuke really love him, not as a friend who loves a friend, but as a man madly in love with him. The realization that they are both male will surely cause him to take a step back and study his own feelings. Sasuke would be lost on what to do, he would despair, but he would never give up his love. I want to show to Naruto as early as possible that no matter what happens to them, Sasuke will stick to him through the end. I want him to realize in the future when he looks back on their younger days, that throughout this whole silly event, Sasuke never let him go, Sasuke never abandon him. That whatever his decision may be, he should not let reality and understanding end such a wonderful friendship. That just because his best friend is madly in love with him that he should not feel awkward and do things that would eventually cause him pain and sorrow. Sasuke would endure anything and everything for him, you see. Naruto should not give up on Sasuke, too. I know he feels something for Sasuke, but since he's still too young and naïve, he thinks its normal to feel that way. But I know he knows that it's only with Sasuke he could feel that way, I don't want him to end up denying his own heart because of reality. I don't want his smile to fade; I don't want their smiles to fade" Madara looks down on Karin to see the girl crying her heart out, sniffing and wiping her tears and snot with her handkerchief.**

**Madara chuckles, he removes Karin's glasses for her and wipe her tears away "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry"**

"**I will he-help you, Madara-sa-san. I w-want them to be toge-together a-always"**

"**Thank you, but remember, we're not doing this to teach Naru-chan to love Sasuke, okay? We're doing this to tighten their bond in the most twisted way I know"**

**Karin could only laugh.**

***end of the ever present flashback***

"Uncle, you said no harm will come to anyone…" Itachi starts "…though I guess, stupidity doesn't count"

Madara snorts at that while Nagato face palm "Seriously… I think most injuries that everyone will get will be self-inflicted due to stupidity and not because of Sasuke" the Akatsuki leader says with a shake of his head.

"Now don't be harsh, Kisame didn't mean to be stupid, he's just clumsy" says Konan flatly.

"Shouldn't the rest of you get ready, too?" asks Kakashi to the members of Akatsuki with the exemption of Itachi.

"We'll wait for Kisame to arrive first, sensei" answers Nagato causing Kakashi to shrug and goes back to watch the one of the many monitors in front of them where Sasuke and Naruto currently are.

Sasori waits for the right time to use his trustee computer that controls every robot in the manor. His eyes focus on the monitor, watching Sasuke and Naruto intently.

And speaking of Sasuke and Naruto… "Phew, that's freaky" says Sasuke, he looks at his right to see Naruto's lips trembling, Sasuke guess that any moment now, his beloved sunshine will cry. He feels guilty for not listening to his chosen bride, causing Naruto to be scared. Now he must find a way out of the house and make sure that Naruto is safe. He decides that he will come back here alone some other day to beat the crap out of the house owner.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispers, Naruto looks at him with wide, moist eyes and trembling lips causing Sasuke's heart to tighten. He squeezes Naruto's hand and kisses his nose "Everything's going to be fine, Naru, trust me. I'll get you out of this place. We will go home and eat cake, and then we'll play with Kurama for a while before the three of us sleep" says Sasuke, offering a soft smile to his angel.

"You won't leave me?" Naruto asks with hopeful eyes.

Sasuke smiles lovingly at him "I never plan on leaving you. I told you before, right? That I won't leave you, I will always be here for you. So don't be scared, Sasuke won't leave Naruto, Sasuke won't let go of Naruto"

Naruto smiles brightly, he squeezes Sasuke's hand and nods "I believe you, Sasu-kun" says Naruto before kissing Sasuke's cheek causing the latter to blush and smile shyly.

A hissing sound interrupts their lovey-dovey moments and they both turn to the source of the sound; their eyes bulging at the sight of a giant spider at the corner of the room.

"Wow… I've never seen a spider that huge" Sasuke whispers "I wonder what it eats… human, I guess" he says, mentally slapping his head when he notices Naruto shaking in fear. "S-Sasuke…" Naruto stutters.

"Don't make a sound, Naru. We're going out of this room as quiet as possible" Sasuke instructs, not minding the tight grip of Naruto's hand on his.

Naruto just nods, unable to take his eyes away from the giant spider.

Slowly, they stand up. Sasuke pats Naruto's hand before he grabs the doorknob with his free hand. He opens the door ever so slowly until it creaks causing them to freeze.

The giant spider turns to face them, realizing that the spider is in the middle of wrapping what looks like a human with its web.

Sasuke and Naruto gulps at the sight. The little Uchiha opens the door wider and drags Naruto out, closing the door with a bang at the same time the spider lunges on them. They hear a creepy cry inside the room before silence reign over them once more.

Sasuke pants and looks at Naruto "Are you alright?" he asks.

Panting, Naruto nods and smile "As long as Sasuke is with me, I'll be fine"

Sasuke grins, showing his prosthetic fangs before running down the hallway with Naruto.

They turn left and come across a stairs that would lead up the third floor. They walk towards the stairs before Sasuke sees shadows coming down; with his brain running fast to think, Sasuke drags Naruto under the stairs to hide, gesturing at Naruto to remain quiet.

Naruto nods in understanding, clinging to Sasuke to keep calm; the latter wraps his free arm around his precious one.

They hear footsteps coming down and creepy voices talking to each other.

"D'ya think the two unlucky brats were caught?" a voice asks.

"They should've! Bet 'cha she already wrapped them 'round her sticky web!" says another voice.

There's a groan before another voice speaks "We need to get there as soon as possible. Boss would have a fit if the brats become her meal"

"I ain't going near that giant filth! Last time I did I almost got stabbed!" says the first voice.

Sasuke can't help but snort loudly at that causing Naruto to tense.

They hear the footsteps stops as the creatures also stops speaking.

"D'ya hear somethin'? Coz I'm sure I heard a sound" says the second voice.

Sasuke and Naruto hear some sniffing then a groan "Probably the priest wondering around. He's been here far longer than us you would think he already found his missing head but no. Still searching, and taking random heads from our victims" the third voice says.

"He ain't gonna stop till he finds his head" says the first voice.

"Hurry maggots! We need to get the brats" says the third voice.

They hear hurried footsteps and Sasuke takes a quick peek at them before going back to hiding. Once they can no longer hear the footsteps, Sasuke slowly looks at the hallway to find it empty then up the stairs to search for shadows, when he finds none. He stands up with Naruto and makes their way up the stairs.

"They're going to get us, Sasuke" says Naruto, fear clear in his voice.

"I won't let them, I will protect you with my dying will!******" says Sasuke, puffing out his chest to look like a mighty knight, his ego expanding fast upon seeing the looks of adoration that Naruto is bestowing him.

.. S&N Together ..

At the control room, Itachi face palm "Uncle, if my brother's head gets bigger and his ego gets higher than the clouds, I'm going to kick your butt so many times you would still feel me kicking you after a week"

Kakashi, Deidara, Hidan and now with Kisame snickers; Itachi's glare silences them, though.

"Nagato and crew, get going" Madara orders, it didn't take long before Nagato and his friends minus Itachi and Sasori leaves the room to do their task.

Itachi's eyes are lock on the monitor, making sure that his two baby brothers won't get hurt.

.. S&N Together ..

**Back to our chibi couple**

"Now, in order to protect you, I need to find something; a weapon. I need a sword… and a shield. As my princess…" Sasuke then gasp before biting his lower lip at the pain coming from his arm.

"Your what?" Naruto asks sweetly.

Sasuke looks at Naruto, inwardly flinching at the threatening aura oozing out of Naruto, said blonde is deceptively smiling sweetly, his blue eyes sparkling yet threatening.

Naruto pinch Sasuke's arm tightly when the latter didn't responds. "Damsel in distre-I… I mean, as the love of my life" says Sasuke, sighing in relief when Naruto let go of his arm.

"As the love of my life, I need to find a sword to protect you with" they walk further down the hallway, looking around every now and then. Sasuke opens a room to look inside, finding it empty before closing it again, doing the same to four other rooms.

When they realize that they are at the end of the hallway, Sasuke looks around and tightens his grip on Naruto's hand. Sasuke wraps his free hand around the doorknob of the room in front of them and slowly opens it. He sees a chest at the corner of the room, and taking one last look behind them; Sasuke walks inside the room with Naruto and close the door softly. They run the short distance to the chest and Sasuke immediately opens it.

His eyebrow twitching at what he sees inside; a small shoulder bag, a stick – 18 inches long, rope, a small flashlight that would easily fit inside a pocket, four plastic bottles of water and four packs of cheese breads – ten small pieces per pack.

Sasuke picks up the stick with his free hand "What am I going to do with a stick? I'm expecting an amazing enchanted sword made by the Elves, a knight's shield and armor. Even an axe made by the Dwarves would do just fine! But these…" he says, gesturing to the contents of the chest "What if I'm going to slay a dragon?! A stick won't help!"

"Well… I think it's better than nothing… you could still poke the dragon's eye with the stick, right?" asks Naruto looking at Sasuke with hopeful eyes.

Sasuke looks at his sunshine then back at the contents of the chest "I guess so" he then place the stick down and pick up the small bag. _"I'm going to place the bottled waters here and the breads… but I only have one free hand… I refuse to let go of Naru's hand, he might get scared if I do"_

Sasuke looks at Naruto again and ask "Naru, can you place those water bottles, packs of bread and the rope inside the bag?"

Naruto nods, "Okay" he says before he opens the bag with one hand; picks up the aforementioned items and places them inside the bag one by one.

Naruto blinks when he realizes something "The water is alkaline" he states causing Sasuke to blink in surprise. Naruto hold up the water bottle to Sasuke so that the raven could read the label. And yes, indeed, the water _is_ alkaline.

The chibi couple looks at each other before shrugging, Naruto places the bottled water inside the bag before picking up the packs of bread, and once again, Naruto realizes something "Aling Nena's Baked Goods" Naruto reads the label slowly "Where did this come from?" he asks with a confused frown.

"It's from the Philippines, the address on the label said so" says Sasuke as he reads the label.

Naruto looks at him with wide blue eyes "Konoha exported bread all the way from there? Or should I say the whole 'Land of the Rising Sun' exported bread all the way from the 'Pearl of the East'?"

"Well… PH is not that far… but, yeah, I get what you mean"

.. S&N Together ..

**With Itachi, Sasori, Madara and Kakashi…**

Itachi and Kakashi looks at Madara, said man just blink "What? I went there yesterday, right? I would've gone to Korea or Singapore but I've been to those countries a few times so I bought the tickets to the Philippines. The bread is tasty so I bought some to bring here. I also bought packs of banana bread, ensaymada, mammon, puto, pulvoron, pastillas, and yema"

"Don't tell me, you went all the way there just to buy foods?" Itachi asks, his eyebrow twitching.

Madara didn't respond, he just goes back to watching the chibi couple.

Itachi's eyebrow continues to twitch along with his lips, Sasori just stares at Madara blankly – totally unimpressed – while Kakashi did his very best not to laugh.

**back to our chibi couple…**

Once Naruto is done, he closes the bag with a little difficulty. "I will carry the bag" says Naruto taking the bag from Sasuke.

Sasuke then reach for the small flashlight and place it inside his pocket before picking up the stick. "Ready?" Sasuke asks Naruto before squeezing his hand.

Naruto smile and nods "Yup!"

They walk towards the door and Naruto opens it slowly. Sasuke checks the hallway before deeming it safe. They walk out of the room and Naruto closes the door softly behind him.

They continue to walk down the hallway before turning to their left only to stop in their tracks. Naruto hides partially behind Sasuke as they watch a figure of a girl dressed in white at the end of the hallway, illuminated by some creepy lights and floating as though to cross the path ahead of her before stopping completely.

Sasuke quickly walk backwards, dragging Naruto with him before concealing themselves by the wall beside them.

"Sasuke…" whispers Naruto, Sasuke looks at him questioningly "Is… is that a… a ghost?" asks the scared blonde.

"Yes…" answers Sasuke a few seconds later "I believe it is… since her feet are not touching the ground"

Naruto bites his lower lip, slightly trembling.

Sasuke squeeze his hand "It will be alright, Naru, we will get out of here. We just need to find our way down"

Naruto just nods his head in response.

They wait for a few seconds before Sasuke take a peek on the spot where the figure is and finding the spot empty, without looking back at Naruto, Sasuke says "Let's go" in a low voice, squeezing Naruto's hand softly before they make their way towards their previous destination; the hallway where the ghostly figure appears.

They pass by a room with its door ajar, with curiosity taking over; they take a peek to see a guy with gray hair. Said gray-haired guy looks like he is in his early teens, though they can't be sure since the guy could be old and stuck in a teen's body. The guy had his eyes close as if praying, his face is covered with what Sasuke believes to be either a coal or black roof paint, and there are white linings in the guy's face in a semblance of a skull. The guy is wearing a black long-sleeved coat with red clouds printed on it. In front the guy is a long table with candle on each corner, looking like a creepy table for a sacrificial offering.

"The sacrifice" the guy suddenly says without opening his eyes, two men with skull masks appears carrying a boy with pineapple hair, his face covered with a mask identical to the gray-haired guy. It struggles but a poke on his stomach courtesy of one of the men in mask stops him. The gray-haired guy then opens his arms wide and tilts his head up as he speaks words that sound like a chant of some sort.

"Hula hula doo ya ispirikitik, boom boom pa-nes-nes-nes! Echoserang bakloosh baboosh kamamaril kemekemeness eklavoosh chenelyn churva! Daloo daloo kang kong king, boom boom sis boomba! AWOO! AWOO! Tiririt tiwtiw! AWOO! AWOO! Tiririt tiwtiw! Ta-wa ta-wa, hala hala!"

Naruto could feel a shiver crawling up his spine when the guy's voice grows big and adult-like when he exclaims 'AWOO' before going small and creepy when he says 'Tiririt tiwtiw', though the little blonde can't deny that part of him finds the whole 'chant' humorous.

Sasuke raise a brow, his deep black eyes shines with amusement as he finds the whole thing hilarious _"Seriously? What is that guy? He speaks funny words, acts like a Spartan, before speaking like a bird? Is he deciding to be a Spartan or a bird?"_ the highly amuse chibi thinks.

At the control room somewhere in the manor; Kakashi is currently on the floor, gripping his stomach as he laughs hard, Madara's eyes are alight with humor as he smirks amusedly, while Itachi could feel his eyebrow and the corner of his mouth about to have a seizure from the way they're twitching continuously.

"So this is the _Super Amazing Script_ that Hidan has been boasting about" says Sasori all the while wondering if he, Itachi, Nagato and Kakuzu could make money out of this. After all, everything are being recorded.

Back to the chibi couple, they continue to watch the guy (*cough*Hidan*cough*) do his work.

The guy, once again, starts chanting "Peter Potter pickled pepper" this causes Sasuke and Naruto to look at each other.

"Ha-ya, ha-ya, hoo! Hu ha!" exclaims the two men as they stomp and do funny movements while wiggling their butt.

"Freaking pepper on the counter" this causes Naruto to bite his lower lip so as not to laugh while Sasuke just stares in amusement.

"Ha-ya, ha-ya, hoo! Hu ha!"

"Peter Potter pickled pepper"

"Ha-ya, ha-ya, hoo! Hu ha!"

"Freaking pepper on the counter"

"Ha-ya, ha-ya, hoo! Hu ha!"

"She sells sea shells"

"Ha-ya, ha-ya, hoo! Hu ha!"

"Sparkles on pearly shells"

"Ha-ya, ha-ya, hoo! Hu ha!"

"She sells sea shells"

"Ha-ya, ha-ya, hoo! Hu ha!"

"Sparkles on pearly shells"

"Ha-ya, ha-ya, hoo! Hu ha!"

Unable to take it any longer, the chibi couple moves silently away from the room. They're supposed to get worried for their safety, but the weird people inside the room are hilarious.

At the control room; Kakashi is still laughing, Madara is still amuse, Sasori is chanting 'idiots' in his mind while Itachi's eyebrow and the corner of his mouth ate still twitching.

Madara then turns on the communication line, "Izumo, Kotetsu, go to where Anko, Temari and Tenten are" he says "And stop wiggling" he adds as an afterthought causing Kakashi to laugh more. Kakashi is, however, silenced by a kick from an irate sexy weasel whose patience is running thin with the stupidity of everything.

With Sasu-vampire and Naru-angel; the two of them continues to walk hand-in-hand, not at all noticing the two figures moving out of the room they're previously looking at, doing their best to get rid of the hilarious images and spoken words that are still playing in their mind. They continue to find their way through the manor when a loud rumbling sound causes them to stop.

They look at each other before they hear the rumbling sound again; they blink before Naruto's face turns red as he and Sasuke look at his stomach that once again announces its unhappiness from the lack of food.

Sasuke smile softly, "Let's go find a room to eat. Will you be fine with breads?"

Naruto just nod his head, still red from embarrassment.

They continue to walk through the hallway of the manor until Sasuke opens a door of some room, finding it empty, the two of them walks inside and closes the door softly.

Sitting on the floor by the door, Sasuke places the stick beside him and takes the bag from Naruto. He opens it with one hand, takes out two packs of bread and two bottled water. He rips open the pack with his teeth before passing it to Naruto, doing the same to the other pack of bread for him.

After that, he places one of the bottled water in between his thighs and opens the cap then passes it to Naruto who smiles gratefully before doing the same to the other bottle for himself. The two of them eats in silence with their free hand, refusing to let go of each other's hand even for a second.

**At the living room of the Namikaze household…**

Minato looks at the clock and frown; it's almost seven, and his baby Naru and Sasuke are not yet home.

"Where are they? They should be home by now" says Minato, Kurama looks up at him before whimpering. Minato kneels down with a sigh and gently pet the little fox "You're worried too?" he asks.

The little fox just moves closer to him with a whine.

Kushina sighs, she can't blame them though, she's getting worried too but she knows that Itachi won't let anything bad happen to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Come on you two, don't worry too much. Itachi-kun is with them, remember? Let them enjoy this night, it's not like they are always out this late, as a matter of fact, they barely go outside to be with other children. So, let them out late for now. Let them enjoy this trick or treat, Itachi is with them" she says softly.

Minato picks up Kurama and looks at his wife before sighing again and collapsing on the couch nearby "I know that, I just can't help it"

Kushina can't help giggling; the two looks adorable in her eyes. One is worried for his son and future son-in-law while the other is worried for his human parents "Come on, we can go ahead and eat. After we eat, you, dear husband, can help me bake cookies for Naruto and Sasuke-kun while Kurama can entertain me by being cute"

Kurama lets out what suspiciously sounds like an annoyed huff causing Minato and Kushina to chuckle.

"Alright…" Minato starts "I'll just send Itachi a message"

**With Itachi…**

Itachi reads the message he receives from his uncle Minato before pressing the reply button.

"Minato?" Madara asks without looking at his nephew.

"Hn" is the response he receives. "Tell him that I'm with the three of you" Madara instructs.

Itachi quickly key in his response and sends it to Minato, he also sends his father a message before he goes back to watching his two baby brothers who are still eating peacefully in one of the various rooms of the manor. Listening as Sasuke speaks to Naruto.

"Naruto, you should eat more. I'll open the other pack for you" says the youngest Uchiha.

Naruto smiles and nod "What about you, Sasuke?" he asks with concern.

"Don't worry about me, just eat, don't starve yourself"

Naruto frowns "You shouldn't too! We can share this one, and then we can bring the last pack of cheese bread home for Kurama to eat"

Sasuke smile "Alright" he says before ripping the pack with his teeth.

As they continue to eat, Sasuke starts thinking how they can get out of the place, he knows that they are currently lost inside the weird manor. _"I need to find our way back to the main hall downstairs"_ he thinks _"Either I find our way down to the main hall, or we search for another exit"_ he then starts planning in his head on how they can get out.

Naruto, however, is thinking about everything. The so called automatic doors powered by a generator, the candles, the creepy head, the headless priest, the giant spider, the three voices of some unknown creatures, the – wait… the three voices… now that Naruto thinks about it, sound like his friends namely Kiba, Suigetsu and Sora.

The ghostly figure… looks a little like… Haku… the gray-haired guy sounds like his Hidan-nii, and the boy with the pineapple hair reminds him of Shikamaru… Naruto frowns; maybe he's just imagining things. He did call each of his friends before going out earlier, so he knows for sure that they are in their own house. Except for Sai, Sakura and Ino, he doesn't know their landline numbers, and his Itachi-nii states earlier that his own group of friends is lazing about in their own rooms, while his Konan-nee help Sasuke and his Itachi-nii with their prosthetic fangs earlier before going home.

Maybe he really is imagining things, maybe his mind is just supplying those ideas and familiarity on him so that he won't get scared too much and become a burden on Sasuke.

Naruto then looks at Sasuke, who is currently in his own little world thinking, then he looks down on their joined hands and he can't help but smile. Right, he's just imagining things, but he won't get -scared – not too much at least, after all, Sasuke will never let him go.

.. S&N Together ..

A few minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto are once again finding their way out of the manor, they already encounter the same ghostly figure thrice. On the stairs that would lead them back down to the second floor, the girl is crying, they could hear her cry even from a distance – a cry that sounds a little like Hinata; inside a room they pass by with its door open, the girl is looking out the window until it turns around to look at them, Naruto feel shivers going up his spine at the lack of pupil in the ghost's eyes. Sasuke comments loudly that the ghost looks like a Hyuuga ghost and trying hard to look like a female Neji with black hair, that causes the ghost to get angry and take a step forward and for them to run. They turn a corner to find another stairs that would lead them down, looking behind to see the ghost behind them, not too far, but not too near. They run down the stairs before turning to their left.

In Naruto's mind – that is really scared at the moment – the ghost look suspiciously like Sai with long hair and gray eyes bordering to white; if the facial structure, height and pale features are anything to go by, that is.

Naruto wonders if their four 'Ghost of a Little Girl' encounter are really the same… well, dead person, or if there are more than one ghost of a little girl. According to Sasuke, it's the same ghost; same hair – the color which is black and the length which is waist-length, same eyes which is gray bordering to white, same dress which is white and frilly that stops three inches below the knee, same height. But Naruto can spot some differences; their first encounter with the ghostly figure, said ghost is far from them and floating so he can't tell the height, the same goes to the second one since the girl is crying on the stairs. The first one, the shape of the face is like Haku's from a side view point, the second one sound like Hinata, the third one really looks like Neji especially when frowning and the last one has Sai's facial structure and pale skin.

However, those thoughts of Naruto's are promptly set aside when two hideous creatures leap in front of them causing Naruto to shriek in surprise and for Sasuke to take a defensive stance.

"S-Sasuke… w-what are they? Th-they… they look ho-horrible" Naruto can't help staring at the hideous duo's… thick _eyebrows_. At the back of Naruto's mind, those scary looking eyebrows are somehow familiar.

The duo – a grown up one and a young one – are wearing tight green clothing (*cough*spandex*cough), their hair looks like a grenade passes by, the lower half of their face resembles a dog's mouth, their hands and feet are green with small lumps and bruises, their nails are at least an inch or two long and _"Are those underwear?"_ Sasuke inwardly ask as he looks at the creatures in front of them.

Indeed, the two are wearing underwear _over_ their clothing (*spandex*coughcough) _"And it's orange, too!"_ Sasuke's eyebrow is twitching.

And then… the two creatures speak, their voice sounds like those goblins or orcs from a movie. "Look what we have here, two youthful fellows" starts the older one slowly.

"_Youthful…?"_ Sasuke and Naruto inwardly ask.

"Such a youthfully youthful evening to have fresh meats after being starved for a month" adds the younger one.

That statement causes Naruto to panic as all of his observations are push far deeper in his mind to be temporarily forgotten in order for fear to once again take over. _"They're going to eat us! They're going to eat us!"_ Naruto's mind chants as he close his eyes.

Sasuke could feel the hand he's holding on his left hand starts getting cold, his Naruto is scared.

"Naruto…" says Sasuke, not looking away from the creatures in front of them, pointing the stick in front of him like a sword.

Naruto looks at Sasuke "Y-yes? Sa-sasuke…"

"I'm here, everything will be fine. I won't let any of them take you"

Naruto could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he fights it down. Unable to say anything, he caresses Sasuke's knuckles with his thumb before letting out a shaky breath.

"Stay away" says the youngest Uchiha "Or else, I won't be nice" he warns with his signature Uchiha glare.

"You only have a stick, little one. What can you youthfully do with a stick?" mocks the older one.

Sasuke could feel a vein popping in his head; did this ugly creature just call him 'little'?

"One last warning, leave us or the two of you will see what my stick can do!" growls Sasuke, ignoring the voice inside his head that is currently talking about _another_ form of stick that is definitely not the one he's holding.

Naruto is biting his lower lip as he keeps himself partially hidden behind Sasuke, not daring to look at the creatures in front of them. Those eyebrows that they have are making their appearance way scarier than ever.

The younger one laughs "Short youth with a thin, short stick! We will eat your youthful self and your youthful companion before you could even use your youthfully weak, thin, short stick!"

That did it.

"I'm a man! And my stick is not thin and short! It's getting thicker and longer as I grow up! And stop with all those youth talk!" Sasuke sneers before dashing forward, dragging a wide-eyed Naruto. He hits the young one on the head before hitting the older one's leg.

'_Play dead'_ comes the instruction from an impassive Sasori over the earpiece that, ahem, Gai and Lee are using.

As soon as they receive that instruction, Gai and Lee palpitate on the floor for a few seconds before becoming motionless.

Naruto's eyes are sparkling as he looks at Sasuke with pure adoration and hero worship "Sasuke… my hero" says Naruto softly and lovingly.

Sasuke's whole profile sparkles too as he bask in his chibi glory, turning on his already overflowing charm as he smiles at Naruto like a heroic prince charming to his damsel in distress.

But… no matter how comical the whole scenario may be, Itachi is seething at the control room.

"Mind telling me what kind of stick my dear baby brother is talking about?" asks Itachi as he glares at his uncles.

Madara and Kakashi didn't respond, though Kakashi squirms in his seat.

This only causes Itachi to seethe more.

Sasori nudges Itachi's hand with a magazine and the latter didn't hesitate to roll the magazine and whack his uncles on the head… hard, really hard.

Madara and Kakashi are already used to Itachi's sudden rage and violence towards them, and if they are physically hurt, they didn't show it. They long since learn not to show any signs of being affected by Itachi's physical attack on them after a certain horrifying experience courtesy of their sadistic nephew. Madara has to admit though; the level of Itachi's sadistic streak is truly admirable. _"Itachi is a pure Uchiha"_ the proud uncle thinks; a pure Uchiha indeed.

Madara just ignores the voice in his head saying that he's becoming a masochist.

Sasuke kicks the two – not really – unconscious figures on the floor before continuing his journey with his chosen one.

A minute or two after the chibi couple leaves; "Uncle Gai… those youthful kicks sure hurts" whines Lee as he stays still on the floor.

"Toughen up my dear nephew! Be a man like that Uchiha! He's a passionate youthful fella!" says Gai as he gives Lee two thumbs up.

'_Roll over'_ Sasori instructs; Gai and Lee did roll over.

'_Sit'_ another instruction that the two obeys. At the control room, Itachi's previous anger slowly dissipates as amusement takes over his – sexy – features.

'_Bark twice'_ Gai and Lee didn't hesitate to bark twice.

'_Play dead'_ and the two did with an 'ugh' sound.

'_You're having fun giving commands, Sasori'_ says Itachi over their communication link.

'_Aside from you, Nagato, Konan and my Deidei-chan, it feels like I'm talking to dogs'_ says the ever impassive Sasori.

Gai and Lee sweat drop, while indignant grumbles from the others follows Sasori's comment.

'_You are a sheet of pad paper, Sasori!'_ growls Hidan.

'_I have to admit though; Kurenai and Konan are really good at prosthetic make-up. Genma and Raidou outside really looks like the undead'_ comments Kakashi over their communication link.

With the chibi couple, the two of them wonders around the hallway, looking for weird creatures that might harm them.

"Psst!"

Sasuke and Naruto stops and looks at each other before looking frantically around, searching for the source of the sound.

"Psst!"

Sasuke and Naruto walk forward as they continue searching.

"Here! Over here!"

They see a room with its door wide open and take a peek inside.

Dolls.

The room is full of dolls varying in sizes and forms.

Sasuke and Naruto slowly walk inside the room, but not before Sasuke looks at the lock on the door.

"Are you two here to help us?" asks a voice.

Sasuke and Naruto looks at the corner of the room to see two girls their age, sitting on a chair in front a coffee table filled with sweets. The two girls are looking down so they can't see their faces; Naruto notes the short, curly black hair and the long braided brown hair.

"Help?" Sasuke asks loudly.

"Yes, help. We've been in this place for far too long now" says the girl that Naruto guess to be the one with braided-hair.

"We want to leave, but we can't get out of this room. We want to go home" says the curly-haired girl.

They look up and Naruto study their faces, the girl with black curly-hair has soft green eyes while the girl with brown braided-hair has light blue eyes, Naruto tilts his head a little _"Strange…"_

Sasuke snorts "How will the two of you get out of this room if the two of you will just sit there and eat cakes? Stand up and walk out of here, that's simple"

The room suddenly feels colder as the two girl stands up "Then switch place with us" they say in unison before lunging forward. Sasuke and Naruto then see their clawed hands and sharp teeth and before the two could catch them, they run out of the room in a fast speed. Sasuke closes the door before locking it on the outside. "So that's the purpose of this lock" he mumbles as he ignores the banging from the other side of the door, the shrieking, twisting of the doorknob and the way the door gives a sharp jerk as the two inside tries to open it but can't.

Sasuke turns to Naruto "Are you alright?" he asks softly.

Naruto smiles "I'm fine"

Sasuke is about to say something else when a 'clacking' sound catch their attention. They turn to look behind them to see that on a corner not far from them is a girl with long blonde hair and red-violet eyes walking slowly yet unsteadily towards them, staring blankly at them. There are strings attach to her limbs as she continues to move forward, Sasuke and Naruto slowly backs away when they notice that on the girl's hand is a knife stained with blood. A guy then appears from the corner behind the girl and they notice that the strings are attached on the guy's hand.

The guy is wearing what Sasuke believes to be a fitting cat suit; the upper half of the guy's face is covered with a mask. The guy is currently grinning evilly at them, "Let's play" says the guy before making jerky movements with his hand as the girl that Sasuke and Naruto now realize to be a puppet suddenly dash forward.

Sasuke and Naruto runs, they continue to run before turning right. Sasuke's eyes widen at the familiarity of the hallway. "We've been here before" he says as he pants.

They turn left, and Sasuke could see the automatic candles from a far. "A little more Naru and we'll be down the main hall"

"R-right!"

However, they come to a complete halt when they notice what's happening at the main hall, or rather, _who_ are at the main hall. A man is sitting by the door, his lower face covered by a black mask much like Kakashi's. He is wearing the same cloak that the weird gray-haired guy is wearing; he is currently looking over his things inside what looks like a suitcase. Another man with the same cloak is waving his big sword around, his back on them and standing not far from the first one.

Suddenly, the second man stops "I can smell humans…" he says loudly causing Sasuke and Naruto to tense.

"Two children to be precise" he adds.

The first man looks at his companion before looking at their direction, Sasuke and Naruto hides quickly before the two could even spot them.

Sasuke and Naruto are once again running, searching for another way out. "There must be another stairs that would lead us down" pants Sasuke "Don't worry, I promise we'll get out"

"I know, Sasu-kun, we will ge-get out of this ho-horrible place"

As they continue to find their way down, a voice stops them from going further as a young man suddenly comes into view.

"Where do you think the two of you are going?" asks an orange-haired guy with tunnel-like piercings on his face.

Sasuke and Naruto stops and they are about to turn around when another form appears behind them, this time a girl with short blue hair and a mask covering her face. She rise up her hand to reveal a white paper crane, the chibi couple could see strange lines from her arm to her hand, the paper crane fly from the girl's hand as she slowly turns to face them. The two of them are also wearing the same cloak with red clouds.

"I asked; where do you think the two of you are going?" asks the orange-haired guy causing the chibi couple to look at him.

Naruto can't help but stare at the guy's eyes, those eyes… those eyes.

"We're looking for our way out" answers Sasuke as he stares at the guy.

"Out?" the guy asks again "And if I say that I won't let the two of you out, what will you do?"

"Are you the owner of this place?" Sasuke asks back.

"And if I say yes?"

Naruto could feel his eyebrow twitching, _"Question after question!"_

"I'll fight you" Sasuke sneers as he takes a defensive stance.

"With a stick?" asks the guy with a raise brow.

"With a stick" Sasuke confirms.

The guy smirks, "I must admit, for someone so young, you are very brave" says the guy before directing his attention on Naruto causing the blonde to flinch and squeak.

Sasuke growls, looking back and forth between the girl not far behind them and the guy a few feet in front them "If the two of you are thinking of taking my Naruto away from me, then you got another thing coming" says Sasuke "I won't let any of you take my precious one!"

Naruto bites his lower lip, tears are pooling in his eyes and he did his best to stop them from falling. A sudden burst of an unknown emotion so strong is making him feel like crying and his knees to feel weak. He grips Sasuke's left arm for some leverage.

"It's alright, Naru" whispers Sasuke.

A choke sob is Naruto's response as he glances at Sasuke before shaking his head to keep the tears at bay.

"Turn right at the corner over there, the stairs there would lead the two of you down. Go to your left, pass by the kitchen and dining room, there's a door that would lead the two of you at the backyard. I believe the two of you can find your way out from there" says the orange-haired guy.

"Be careful though, there are _others_ here that might chase the two of you" says the girl without looking at them.

Sasuke and Naruto looks at each other before slowly making their way pass the guy, when the guy didn't make a move but just stare at them, Sasuke and Naruto runs to the direction the guy tells them. Before turning to their right though, Naruto stops and looks at the two "Thank you, nii-chan, nee-chan" he says with a polite bow while Sasuke just gives them a small nod. After that the two are on their way down.

The two left just looks at each other before smiling, looking back at the spot where Sasuke and Naruto are standing just a few seconds ago with a fond smile.

.. S&N Together ..

**A few minutes later…**

Sasuke and Naruto follow the instructions given to them; they run down the stairs and turn left, they pass by a room with three witches inside. A fat boy tied on a stake not far from where the witches are; a bag-like cloth is covering his head. The older witch with black hair tells something about missing ingredients, a witch with blonde hair says something about a blood of a blue-eyed blonde with whisker marks while the witch with long brown hair say something about a strand of bluish-black hair.

When the witches spot Sasuke and Naruto, they send two hooded figures after them.

Sasuke and Naruto run, passing by the kitchen where a boy covered with bugs is sitting on the chair eating some gooey stuff. They run still, passing by the dining room and a room with what Sasuke dubs as 'Sand Man' until they reach the end of the hall and push open the door.

They look to the right only to see two zombies roaming lazily not far from where they are. They turn left and continue to run, finding their way out. As they turn another left, they see a blonde guy wearing the same black cloak with red clouds sitting on the grass, a mask covering his face. The guy is currently molding something using what looks like white clay, beside the blonde is a giant plant, at least they think it's a plant until it opens to reveal a bi-colored guy. The two looks at the chibi couple causing them to stop.

"_We're trapped!"_ thinks Sasuke before he looks at Naruto to see him staring at the two figures. He then looks behind him to see that the two hooded figures are standing right behind them.

"Come with us" says one of the hooded figures.

Sasuke growls and raises up his stick "Stay back" he sneers.

"Hmm… what do we have here? Two brats going trick or treat?" says the bi-colored guy.

"The two of them are going with us" says the other hooded figure.

"The orange-haired guy said we can go out. He's the one who gave us direction." says Sasuke as he glares at the four figures.

"Is that so? Then, if that's what Pain said, none of us can disobey" says the blonde guy.

"Go back to the witches, you two" says the bi-colored guy, and the hooded figures slowly back away.

The two cloak-wearing figures stares at Sasuke and Naruto before the blonde guy goes back to molding his clay and the bi-colored guy is once again inside his plant-like shell.

"Now go, if the leader said the two of you can go then we can't go against his words" says the blonde-guy.

Sasuke and Naruto looks at each other before running pass the two. They run faster upon seeing the gate, as they run to the gate, they notice the orange-haired guy and her female companion looking over them through the window.

"Look, Naru! Our baskets!" says Sasuke pointing at the two baskets by the gate. They pick up the baskets and realize that there are three chocolate bars on each basket.

"Maybe these are our treats" says Naruto, eyes bright as he eyes the chocolates.

Sasuke shrugs "I guess" he says "Well, we can go now. Let me just close this gate first so that no other children will go inside" Sasuke then put down his basket before closing the gate with one hand. Once done, he picks up his basket and smiles at Naruto "Let's go home" he says.

Naruto smiles brightly at him and nods. Together, the two of them walk home hand-in-hand.

Naruto look one last time at the scary manor, he blinks when he catches a glimpse of a man watching them before it vanish. Naruto looks at Sasuke before looking down; he has some thinking to do.

.. S&N Together ..

On their way home, they meet Itachi and Madara; the two are waiting for them in front of a cake shop. This causes Naruto's previous thoughts to vanish especially when Itachi says that their friends are waiting for them at the Namikaze household.

The little blonde can't help but pout, "What's wrong, Naru?" Sasuke asks when he notices the pout on his sunshine's face.

Naruto shakes his head before smiling at Sasuke "Nothing" he says. He then looks down when he realize that his hand is still on Sasuke's hold. He smile softly and give it a squeeze.

"Sasuke…?"

The little raven looks at his chosen questioningly. "Thank you for tonight" says Naruto before giving Sasuke's cheek a kiss causing said raven to blush.

Identical snorts causes Sasuke to look behind him, face burning red before he glares at his big brother and uncle.

.. S&N Together ..

Madara opens the door to Sasuke's room gently, he looks inside and he can't help but smile at the three little figures lying on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke and Naruto are curled up against each other, while Kurama is curled up in a ball at the end of the bed. Madara walks inside the room and to Sasuke's bed, fixing the blanket covering the two and the little fox's own blanket.

Gently, he reaches out with two hands to caress Sasuke and Naruto's head. "Sorry, Naruto-kun" he whispers "I didn't mean to scare you. I just want you to know that Sasuke will always be with you. You're growing up; I just hope that you won't do something that would cause you pain and sadness in the long run. I hope you won't deny your heart on something it really wants. And Sasuke, treasure the trust that Naruto places on you, the faith and adoration he's giving you. Hold on to it and don't lose hope" he place a soft kiss on their cheek and smile "Don't walk the same path I walked through"

Madara straightens up and make his way to the door, gently ruffling the sleeping fox on his way. Once he's standing by the door, he look back at the sleeping chibi couple before he closes the door softly behind him.

.. S&N Together ..

**Omake…**

The next morning… Sasuke is currently peeking inside the bathroom.

Sasuke is peeking on Naruto taking a shower. The oblivious little blonde inside the bathroom is singing random song and wiggling his little bum as he showers.

Not hearing the perverted giggle that Sasuke lets out.

Itachi, the sexy weasel who witness what his baby brother is doing, drags Sasuke away from the bathroom, before giving him a whack on the head.

Naruto would later wonder where the lump on Sasuke's head comes from.

.. S&N Together ..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(*) Hibari's Kyouya's 'I'll bite you to death' xD I Love Kyouya! But I love ALAUDE more! xD**

**(**) another KHR thing~ fufu… xD**

**RS: phew… FINALLY! -.- another late update… dang! Anyway… I hope you guys like this chapter… somehow… well… reviews? pretty please? xD**


End file.
